


There Will Be No Survivors

by Snibbert



Category: Dinosaur Train
Genre: Don dies first, Get ready for this, OH snap, Why Did I Write This?, evil Mr. Conductor, no survivors, only because DARN WON'T STOP BUGGING ME, toned down sonny and mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert
Summary: “M-Mom…” She looked terrified. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she started backing away, muttering to herself. “Mom?”“Not again, not my son…” she kept repeating it as she backed up into the doors which opened to let her out. Once the doors closed, she ran through the corridor to the carriage that the Pteranodon family had gone into.For some reason I felt as though I needed to get the train moving now or everyone would leave. I yelled “All aboard!” out the window and closed all the doors on the train so no one could get out. My stomach was screaming at me at this point and I let a smile creep onto my face.This was going to be fun.





	There Will Be No Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't enjoy this because I want to ruin your childhood. Let the terror begin!

It was another day on the train and Shiny, Tiny, Don, and Buddy all hopped onto the train as their parents followed. They were all laughing at something Don had said as they got on. It was a cute family moment but I couldn’t smile.

I watched as the rest of the dinosaurs got onto the train and sighed. My stomach hurt and my vision was blurry. I hadn’t eaten in a few days because I was busy on the train but I was starting to regret turning down the midnight snacks Mom had offered me.

“Sonny?” I turned around to see Mom coming to me, looking worried. “Are you alright?”

I leaned into her hand as she stroked my cheek. “I’m fine,” I shivered when her hand got close to my mouth. I felt…

“Are you sure?” Mom took my face in between her hands and I jerked away, my breath becoming uneven as I started to hyperventilate. 

I didn’t feel right. Everything was off, just a bit. My eyes wouldn’t focus, my hands were shaking, and Mom was starting to look… appetizing. Something was starting to tug at my stomach, making me want to throw up.

“M-Mom…” She looked terrified. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she started backing away, muttering to herself. “Mom?”

“Not again, not my son…” she kept repeating it as she backed up into the doors which opened to let her out. Once the doors closed, she ran through the corridor to the carriage that the Pteranodon family had gone into.

For some reason I felt as though I needed to get the train moving now or everyone would leave. I yelled “All aboard!” out the window and closed all the doors on the train so no one could get out. My stomach was screaming at me at this point and I let a smile creep onto my face. 

This was going to be fun.

I knew I was the smartest dinosaurs on the train, other than Mom, so this was going to be easy. I decided to go for someone who wouldn’t see it coming, someone who was too stupid to know what was happening.

As I made my way down to the carriage that had the Pteranodon family in it, knowing Mom would be there. It was where I needed to be careful, smart, and sneaky. Three of the things that make me a troodon, a _ carnivorous _ troodon.

“Welcome to the Dinosaur Train!” I greeted everyone as I entered the carriage and they all clapped and shouted. I grinned. I already had their attention.

“Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor!” Buddy shouted as he raised his hand. Tiny and Shiny looked at Buddy with interest as Don kept picking at his beak. It was a shame what was going to happen to them, but it just couldn’t be helped. Not really.

“Yes, Buddy?” I leaned down to his level and smiled with all my teeth and he matched it with one of his own. I felt bad about what I was going to do but I needed this. I really, _ really _ needed this.

Buddy stared at me for awhile then looked at the floor when I didn’t look away. “Are there any kinds of dinosaurs that eat other dinosaurs?” he whispered.

I stumbled back a bit as Buddy’s mother gasped and whispered something in Buddy’s ear. I hadn’t been expecting that even though I knew it was going to be asked eventually. It just happened to be today. How sad.

“I’m so sorry! Buddy didn’t mean to be rude, Mr. Conductor. Right, Buddy?” Buddy mumbled a ‘sorry’ as he looked down at his feet. Tiny and Shiny were staring at Buddy in shock but Don just kept doing what he was doing, uninterested.

I laughed. “It’s nothing to worry about, Mrs. Pteranodon! I’m sure Buddy didn’t mean anything by it. He’s just a curious kid.” My eyes flickered to the back of the carriage, over to my mom who was sitting in an empty seat. I smiled at her to show I wouldn’t hurt her, if she didn’t get in my way.

“It’s just, we know what kind of dinosaur you are and we know you wouldn’t do us any harm but we’re just worried about Buddy’s thoughts wandering a bit… too much. If you know what I mean.” Mr. Pteranodon winced when he said the last part.

That’s when Don spoke up. Finally.

“I need to go to the bathroom!” Don said as he started getting up. Mrs. Pteranodon got up to let him out and I smirked. It wasn’t long until my hunger would be quenched.

“Ah,” I started to follow Don out of the carriage. “I do too! Please excuse me.” Don was already in the bathroom by then so I quickly left the carriage as well. Buddy looked sad to see me go but I assured him I wouldn’t be gone long.

I opened the door to the bathroom quietly, making sure that Don wouldn’t hear me come in. I was so close to getting my food, I didn’t need to ruin it now.

Soon, Don was done and he came out of the stall and started washing his hands, singing a little song to himself. It was cute but it didn’t make me feel guilty about what I was about to do.

Then, I turned off the lights and waited for the scream. There was nothing, just silence. Then, out of the darkness, came a strained “Buddy? Dad?”

It took all of my willpower to not laugh so I just smiled instead, imagining my sharp teeth that were soon to be covered in blood. The thought of it made me shiver with excitement.

I snuck up on Don since I can see in the dark and then gave into the urge to laugh. I covered Don’s mouth so he couldn’t scream. He struggled, sure, but it wasn’t enough to get me to stop. I was strong, and smart. I knew what I was doing.

Shoving Don onto the floor with his back against it I grinned and said “Don’t scream, it’ll only make it hurt worse.” Then I ripped open his chest and ate.

The blood was warm against the cool skin and the meat was fresh. I had never had something so… so delicious. It was like my eyes had been opened up to new possibilities, and I needed more.

I threw Don’s carcass against the wall which it hit with a loud thud, then I went to turn on the lights. With the lights on I could see the rich red blood that covered the floor more clearly. It made me grin. Nothing could escape me now that I’d been fed.

Once I had washed off the blood that had gotten on me in the sink I went back to the carriage, only to find that there was no one. I would have been disappointed if I didn’t know better. They were all here.

Mom had tried to evacuate the carriage but she knew there wouldn’t be time for everyone to get out so she had told everyone to hide. In this train the only places where you could hide was the roof, the bathroom, and behind your seat.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for a cough, maybe a whimper. I might be smart but I can’t tell if someone’s behind a seat or not just by looking at it.

“Sonny,” My head whipped around and I saw Erma coming out from behind some chairs and my mouth watered. Perfect.

“You don’t have to do this…” Erma came up to me and stopped with her face only inches from mine. It was really hard to not think about how good she would taste so I didn’t resist and I ignored her as she went on and on about how I was a good person.

“And you have a choice you don’t have to do this.” By this point she was out of breath because she had gotten so worked up. It was nice to see that someone could care so much and be so brave to stand up to me but it didn’t really do anything to change my mind.

“Oh, Erma,” I stepped forward and she backed up. I could see the flicker of fear in her eyes and decided that was all I needed as motivation to keep going.

“Sweet, loving, caring Erma,” With each word I took a step and eventually she was backed up against the wall of the train and she was breathing heavily. I smiled at her and Erma stopped breathing.

I licked my lips. “It’s a shame that your bravery, your speech, all of it… it was just a waste of time that led to something much, much more beautiful.” And I dug in.

The screams of agony and terror ringing in my ears made me smile as I ripped apart the tough skin of Erma’s now lifeless body with my razor sharp teeth. I finally felt as though I could let myself be free, let myself enjoy this for as long as I needed to.

Once I was finished I went after the Pteranodon family. I was in a daze as I ate, nothing was getting through to my brain but faint signals of eat, eat, eAT, EAT, ** _EAT_ **.

And I did.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done.


End file.
